This invention relates to a method and apparatus for magnetically recording and reproducing digital informations, more particularly a method and apparatus for magnetically recording and reproducing digital informations with AC coupled magnetic heads.
A typical example of such apparatus utilizes a rotary head for recording informations on a magnetic tape and for reproducing the recorded informations. This rotary head type recording apparatus is advantageous in that as it is possible to increase the relative speed between the head and the tape, the reproduced signal can be made large and that when combined with servo technique it is possible to have a high track density recording. The recording current of this type of recording apparatus should not contain any DC component because the apparatus is provided with an AC coupling means in the form of a rotary transformer between a write driver and a write head. If a recording current containing a DC component were supplied to the apparatus, the current passed through the rotary transformer would be distorted thus not only causing errorneous writing but also errorneous read out.